


make my heart soar

by luna9tuna



Category: Mothman (Folklore)
Genre: Gen, he's ripped, its mothman what more do you want, ugh this oughta be good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna9tuna/pseuds/luna9tuna
Summary: buddy I dunno I just wanted to write about mothman sweeping someone off their feet





	make my heart soar

Everything was pain as a headache pounded through your head. Usually this didn’t happen to you but the stress was mounting. You had a test coming up and you could hear your parents yelling at each other through the walls of your bedroom, right next to theirs. You were so sick of this. You hated how your parents always fought. You hated the school system. All you wanted was peace and quiet. Maybe it’d be worth it to run away. What’s the worst that could happen? If you got caught the situation at home wouldn’t get worse. And you’d just go back to school. So you decided to pack a small bag with clothes and some nonperishable foods from the pantry.

It wasn’t hard to sneak out. In fact, it was hardly sneaking at all. You simply went downstairs and out the front door. As you stepped outside the cold air bit into your exposed skin. You figured as you trudged on you’d generate your own body heat so you’d be fine. The scenes that you passed by in the dark December night seemed ominous; the streetlights lit up the desolate streets, and the only sound was the whistle of the wind. The fact you didn’t know where you were going to go just added to the lonely sinister atmosphere that your mind created. But you kept going. Eventually you hit a point where you didn’t recognize anything around you and the amount of houses was dwindling. The suburban street ended suddenly, and you were left with a choice. Turn back or go into the woods before you.

You knew you didn’t want to go back. Not to that hell you called home. So you steeled yourself, and set out into the maze of dark barren trees.

Everything seemed almost surreal in the forest. They had always surrounded your town but you’d never just gone into the woods, or at least not without someone and during the day. Now the familiar woods transformed into a hostile place that could be concealing any number of threats. The only choice was to move forward so no nocturnal animals would stumble across you. This was beginning to become a challenge, as you were growing quite weary. You weren’t used to being this active at night and it was taking a heavy toll on you. Ideally you’d stumble across a warm cabin with lonely grandparents who would adopt you, but that was extremely unlikely and you knew it. You were starting to wonder if you’d have to sleep on the ground and risk discovery when you saw the slight outline of a building through the trees.

You trudged toward it with a small glimmer of hope in your heart. Maybe you really did find that dream cabin. However this hope faded slightly as you neared the building and saw that it was dilapidated, and hardly had enough material on the roof to protect anyone from the elements. But this was the best you’d get.

you checked the wall nearest to you for an entrance in a brief sweep, but there was only a window. You crept over to it and peered in to see if you could find the entrance that way. As you used the sleeve on your forearm to clear away the frost and peered closer you thought you saw something in the building. You were petrified. You watched carefully to see if there was any more activity, but nothing stirred. It must’ve just been a hallucination from lack of sleep. You quickly spotted the door on the wall to your right and began circling the building to reach it.

When you finally pulled the door open it let out a long groaning creak that echoed throughout the empty building. You froze yet again at the possibility of something noticing you. But yet again, nothing moved. You crept in cautiously, and looked around. It wasn’t much different from the inside but now you could see the beams above you, and the floor more clearly. It seemed as if the building had been under construction but was abandoned. It would certainly explain the missing roofing and the lack of any furniture or, even separate rooms for that matter. You plodded over to the corner of the building farthest from the area missing the roof. You slumped into the corner and pondered your situation. You were alone in the woods. Your hiding place wasn’t even a fully constructed building. Everything was shit.

These solemn thoughts passed sluggishly in your mind as you gazed out the hole in the building at the distant twinkling stars. They offered some comfort as your eyes began to get heavier. You didn’t know any stars other than the north star but they were still dazzling. A few looked blue. Others were pure white, and yet others were yellow. And there were two red ones, side by side. Wait.

Your eyes shot open and you sat up straighter as you strained to focus your tired eyes. There was no doubt about it, those were not stars. From the corner of the roof a dark form was crouched, red eyes seemingly fixated on you. You’d heard tales of occurrences like this but you didn’t think they were real. But all doubt evaporated from your mind as the form spread its wings. It was Mothman.

You gazed petrified at Mothman as he shook out his lustrous wings. He flapped them once, twice. It looked as if he was going to take off. You were on edge from this disturbing sight, and as he dove inward you scrambled from the corner into a dash for the door. You heard the slow but loud beat of his wings behind you, but you wouldn’t dare turn your head. You just needed to get out of there as fast as possible. Shutting the door behind you and turning to run into the woods you thought, “What in the world were Mothman stories about again?? He showed up before disaster right??” Just as the sentence finished in your mind you heard a massive cracking sound and a subsequent crash.

The building behind you had collapsed, and the sheer shock from it knocked you down and into a pile of leaves. Your ears were ringing and you felt splinters just barely stabbing through your coat from the split beams. Everything seemed fuzzy. There was too much to take in. The pain, the fatigue, and the stress all overwhelmed you and you slipped out of consciousness.

You awoke pressed close to something warm. You still weren’t at your full sense so you indulged in this pleasant experience after the rough night you’d had. Wait what had happened last night. You realized with fright what you may be cuddled up to. You directed your gaze upward and froze as you saw those gleaming crimson eyes. They were fixated on you. You stared and stared, terrified of moving as you assessed the situation. He was holding you bridal style, His wings were encasing the two of you, blocking everything but him from your senses. But most prominent of it all was that you were pressed against Mothman’s chiseled torso. You felt your face flush as you realized, Mothman has solid six pack abs. those were not the thoughts you wanted to have. You were in peril. But at the same time. It almost seemed as if Mothman were shielding you. He could’ve killed you already if he’d wanted.

Experimentally, you shifted your weight slightly. Mothman readjusted his arms to accommodate the change. He really was looking out for you. This was a stunning revelation. Why in the world would this happen? The moth, the man, the legend, was holding you, and protecting you. You shifted again, more this time in the hopes of showing you were more comfortable now. Mothman directed his gaze at you, but somehow his red eyes didn’t seem harsh. They looked almost… gentle and caring.

Slowly, Mothman started shifting, as if he was putting you down. Your shoes softly touched the Earth and you stood up properly. Mothman’s wings were still encompassing the two of you, creating an intense focus on the form before you. You marveled in awe at Mothman. Right then, he was everything. But with a simple flap of his wings he disappeared into the surrounding forest. You stood there, frozen in place, processing what just occurred. You could see the faint red glow of the sky as the sun started to rise. All you could think of were his twinkling eyes.


End file.
